sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Adam the Hedgehog
Adam the Hedgehog(アダム·ザ·ヘッジホッグ) is Tailsman67 main character of his spin off series,Father. Looks He is a grayish black hedgehog,he looks much like Hiruko from Flame of Recca.But he wears a leather jacket,with blue jeans.He also has short gray hair. Personality He is not much of a talker,often talking at the end of someone conversation,due to the being named the Frozen Ninja,staying quite and not flenchin at anything.Adam never underestimates his enemy and never takes any thing for a joke.Adam often is a cool collected person. Strengths and Powers General Info He is very quick on his feet and strong as he could be.Adam has powers like Hiruko(in Flame of Recca),he can shot ice crystals made out of his blood,but his powers are slowly killing him. Adam possesses several abilities including superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and energy waves(ki),which are simple blasts. Which can be utilized by the use of chi.He has the madōgu Kesshu inside of him, which allows him control over blood turning it into ice crystals or animals to use for many reasons. Adam can transform Super form, which he achieved at a late age(36),he would ascend after trying to beat Unknown.In The game "Father:Budokai" Adam achieve his Ultra Light form,it is said he did so only once before he turned super. Adam is also known for his use of his Ice Pole,which can grow longer at will.(see below) Adam seems to be allergic to Genetically modified food,in which his parents started a home grown garden.Adam weakness is the Super Star Emeralds boiling his blood if he even goes near them. Items Currently In Possession Ice Pole Adam was given this by his master Leon.For his hard work at being the Frozen Ninja,by creating a vow of silence.The Ice Pole,which can grow longer at will. History Spoiler Alert!/span> Aki is Adam's mother,Aki gave birth to Adam,Born in at a protest in front of Chemical Plant zone,even though her doctor told her she was going to have the baby,while her husband was at Green Flower city for a battle.While growing up in Winter Zone,where his parents lived.Over the years his father has been training Adam the way of the fighter,after Adam's father taught him all he knows,he sent Adam at age six to train with Master Leon,a Yip man fu fighter,after seven years of training, Adam was given his Ice pole by his Master Leon.For his hard work at being the Frozen Ninja,by creating a vow of silence.The Ice Pole.At age 13 he was sent home back to his parents at Winter Zone,to only find out that they had another son,named Sakaki, after he left,.A year later he and his little met Princess Nanase,in which saving her life from a band of rapist,she invited them to have dinner at her castle,much to her fathers dislike,Adam went outsold after eating the food made at the castle,at the hospitable the doctor told them he is allergic to Genetically modified foods. In his later teens,Adam and his brothers were always sneaking with there father,from Winter out to Dust Hill zone,where Budokai was being held for to years,to Aki's unknown,it is until she turns on the TV see her sons beat down Budokai's champ.She allowed them to continue as long as they stay alive.After hanging out with Nanase for five years he starts to grow romantic feeling for her and makes his move,resulting in Nanase getting pregnant(>.>).After a long argument with her father,the king,Mako,Adam bursts in that he will marry her After the wedding,Renton(Xestep) was born,Adam thought him all he knows, a year later Adam and Nanase second son,Cooler,he was born with a long tail. Adam loves Cooler,but never thought him how to fight,due to him already having nature powers.Adam's family was growing poor,his father in law was to greedy,so he start fight back in Budokai .Years later Reton(Xestep) is now 21 and Cooler now 20,Nanase gave birth to Cold and Iceen,but had to leave to fight the unknown group.A day after Adam,Nanase, and Blade died mysterious.Leaving there kids,before Adam died, his last words to Nanase were"I wonder if are kid love us as we loved them,if only they I could tell them how much I loved them." Appearances His Appearances Roleplays The Reason We Fight He makes a cameo in Tailsman67 future roleplay The Reason We Fight. Fanfictions Father:The Way Adam appears as a main character in this future fanfic. Father:Love He appears in this future fanfic,trying to get Nanase to fall in love with him. Other Appearances Father:Budokai He is the main character in this game. Relationships with Other Characters He has many family members. Characters by the same creator Family Father He is Adam's father,while Aki was giving birth to Adam at a protest in fornt of Chemical Plant zone ,while he was a Green Flower city for a battle,he was the age of 32.He quickly rushed to Chemical Plant zone after a phone call from his sister about his wife.Adam loves his father for being in his life,Adam's father was depress when he heard Adam was dead.He was put in jail after the king heard that Nanase is dead. Adam doesn't know his fathers real name(cause I can't think of one.). Aki the Hedgehog Aki is Adam's mother,she gave birth to Adam at a protest in fornt of Chemical Plant zone at the age of 29,even though her doctor told her she was going to have the baby,while her husband was at Green Flower city for a battle.Aki loves her sons,both Adam and Sakaki, and never spoils them.She we destroied inside when she heard her son had died. Sakaki the Hedgehog Adam's twin brother Sakaki,was a laid back fighter,they often got into trouble when they were young,while remebering the fun they had as children Sakaki often says "Remember the Happy Days." in which Adam replys "(H)eyyyy!,Always like that sitcom.".Adam never told his brother he loved him before he disappeared. Nanase the Hedgehog Nanase is Adam's wife,Nanase has known Adam since she was 13,they always get along,her father hates Adam because of his father used to be enemies. Adam at 18 got Nanase pregnant at age 17, months later they got married and she gave birth to their first son,Xestep Mako(King) Mako is Nanase's father,he hates Adam because of his father used to be enemies,he often says he is going to kill Adam if he goes near hates Adam because of his fathar used to be emmeies,he put Adam's father in jail after hearing that Nanase is dead. His wife died of cancer at 36,years after Nanase was born. Xestep the HalfbreedHedgehog"Renton" Adam and Nanase's first son,Adam at 16 got Nanase pregnant at age 15, months later they got married and had,Adam loves his son,after Adam and Nanase died Xestep left to join a gang of Slayers. Cooler the Hedgehog Adam and Nanase second son,he was born with a long tail. Adam loves Cooler,but never tought him how to fight,after Adam and Nanase die,Cooler left with a band of theves. Cold the Hedgehog See Also Cold the Hedgehog Adam and Nanase last son,Nanase is the only one who has seen Cold for a little while when he was born,Adam didn't.Adam and Nanase died after a day fighting the unknown villain.Cold and his younger by 9 hours sister was raised by Xestep and Cooler until Xestep left due to gang isuues,and Cooler left to join a gang.Cold was left alone with a picture of his mom and dad,while his sister was taking by Skate's sisters Freedom Fighters.Adam loves his kid and before Adam and Nanase died mysteruosly,his last words to Nanase were"I wonder if are kid love us as we loved them,if only they I could tell them how much I loved them.".He is the only one who thinks his parents are alive.He is the only one who thinks his parents are alive. Iceen the Hedgehog Adam and Nanase first daughter.Nanase is the only one who has seen Icen for a little while when she was born,Adam didn't.Adam and Nanase died after a day fighting the unknown villain.Icen and Cold which was older by 9 hours was raised by Xestep and Cooler until Xestep left due to gang issues,and Cooler left to join a gang.Cold was left alone with a picture of his mom and dad,while his sister was taking by Freedom Fighters.She thinks the time stones are the only way to see her parents. Friends Blade the Hedgehog Blade is Adam's bestfriend,Blade is laid back,He clams to be a ladies man,Adam often says that Blade couldn't get a girl if he looked like David Hasselhoff.Blade and Sky get married before Adam's death due to them having a child.He is now dead Sky The Hedgehog Sky is his second best friend,she often hates Blade for his many failed advances to her.Later she learns to like Blade after Adam told her to give him a chance,Blade and Sky get married before Adam's death due to them having a child,and before Blade left she was pregnant with another child. Enemies The Unknown group's Leader Adam never heard of the unknown group until his brother,Sakaki,said Arthur was killed by them,when Nanase and Adam tried to defeat him they were killed by the Unknown leader.It is said he is a Warlord. Other characters Family Others Skyler the Hedgehog Skyler is his nefue of his brother,Sakaki, he doesn't no much about him,but when his brother's wife told him she was pregnant. Splice Splice is a clone created by the unknown villain group. Friends Arthur Arthur was a friend of Adam's,he was often a nerd. Enemies Unknown Group of Villains Adam never heard of them until his brother,Sakaki,said Arthur was killed by them, Nanase and Adam was killed by there leader. Fun Facts *I'm think of putting him in the Feature article Nomination now or next month. *He was created in 2009. *He looks like Hiruko from Flame of Recca *He was born in a parking lot. *It is unknown how he died. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males